la bande a potter
by marc weasley
Summary: pour sauver tout le monde harry doit tue voldemort pour ca il doit atteindre un niveau de magie tres importante il va faire une decouverte tres speciale.
1. l'anniversaire

La bande a Potter  
  
Salut tout le monde c'est ma première fic alors si y'a quelque chose qui va pas dans mon histoire vous me le dite. je répond au reviewer a la fin de chaque chapitre.il y aura un chapitre par semaine tout les lundi soir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 1 :l'anniversaire  
  
C'était un jours comme d'habitude en Grande-Bretagne ,tout le monde ici était normale tout le monde non un garçon habitant au 4 privet drive avec sa tante,son oncle et son cousin,un garçon pas comme les autre il était un sorcier et il était très connu dans le monde des sorcier il l'apellait tous le survivant il avait détruit le maître des ténèbre quand il n'avait que 1 ans mais il a échapper seul a l'attaque du seigneur des ténèbres,nommer lord voldemort,c'est parent avait été tuer dans l'attaque. Au court des 12 années suivante Harry Potter a vécu avec sa (famille) il ignorait encore qu'il était un sorcier, a son douzièmes anniversaire il avait eu la visite de hagrid son premier vrai ami sorcier, il lui a alors révéler qu'il étaient sorcier, au court de sa première année a poudlard il sait fait deux meilleur amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ,des sa première année Harry a été embetter par lord voldemort , en effet le seigneur des ténèbres préparait son retour.c'est au court de la quatrième années de Harry qu'il était enfin de retour.  
  
Harry était tout seul dans sa chambre il ne trouvait pas le sommeil il commença alors a faire ces devoir.  
  
Le devoir de rogue est plutôt difficile, pensât-il  
  
Quand tout à coup il entendit un claquement sur la vitre de ça chambre  
  
-Hedwige, dit Harry  
  
Ce n'ai pas mon anniversaire pourtant  
  
Harry prit la lettre et vit que c'était une lettre de Ron  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je t'envoi cette lettre pour t'inviter a venir passer le reste des vacances chez moi ? Ma maman a réussi à avoir l'accord de Dumbledore. On vient te chercher lundi a 5h00 a ta maison demande a tes moldu si tu peut venir , Si il disent non je viendrait te chercher lundi a 5h00.  
  
Amicalement Ron  
  
Ps : Hermione sera la aussi.  
  
Harry était content il allait partir demain chez son meilleurs amis. Il se réveilla le lendemain et attendait avec impatience Ron et sa famille. La journée passa et il restai plus que 30 minutes avant que Ron arrive Harry se précipita pour faire sa valise, quand il eu finit sa valise il ne prit même pas la peine de dire au revoir a sa (famille), il attendit que 5 minute avant que Ron arrive il venait avec cette fois-ci une voiture du ministère pas comme l'ancienne qu'il avait utiliser en deuxième année.  
  
-Harry, dit ron, je suis très content de te voir.ca va ?  
  
-oui ça va et toi, dit harry.  
  
-moi ça va toujours depuis que je sais que tu vient a la maison.  
  
Le père de ron ainsi que ces deux frère était venu chercher Harry après les avoir tous remercier d'être venu le chercher, ils mirent la valise de Harry dans le coffre.  
  
Le voyage dans la voitures était très agréable ils rigolaient tous en racontent leur voyage.  
  
Quand il furent arriver Harry fut surpris de voir toute la famille Weasley ainsi que Hermione qui l'attendait.  
  
-Harry mon chou sa faisait longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu, dit mrs.Weasley en le serrant très fort  
  
-moi aussi je suis content de vous voir mrs.Weasley  
  
-pas de ça entre nous Harry appel moi molly  
  
Ils entrent dans la maison et molly Weasley commença à faire le souper.  
  
-allez préparez la tables dehors ce soir il fait bon, dit molly.  
  
Il préparèrent tous la tables puis ils discutèrent,la discussions tourna vite sur le quiditch même Hermione et ginny si intéressait .puis il commencèrent a manger,les frères jumeaux avait encore mis des farce et attrapes dans les repas,quand Percy prit une boucher de poulet il se retrouva tout mouiller,quand bill prit une cueillere de soupes il attrapa plein de furoncles sur le visage tout le monde ce mit a rire.au dessert il avait encore mijoter quelque chose molly leur avait préparer a tous une bonne classe vanille,chocolats et fraise c'est en mangeant la boule de fraise que chaque personnes mangeant une glace devinrent des petit singe et il alla tous se coucher.pour Harry les vacances venait de commencer.  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla il aperçu R on il ne dormait plus mais était quand même allonger dans son lit il se levèrent et partirent se changer.quand ils eurent finit ils descendirent a leur grand étonnement il n'y avait que molly dans la cuisine quand elle les vu elle leur dit que aujourd'hui il allait manger dans le salon.quand il arrivèrent dans le salon tout le monde cria : surprise  
  
Harry fut très étonner et il se rappela que aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. Tout le monde était la il y avait l'équipe de quiditch de gryffondor au complet même olivier Dubois l'ancien gardien et Alicia spinnet l'ancienne poursuiveuse,il avait tout les deux finit l'école , il y avait dumbledore,le professeur mcgonagall il y avait Remus lupin ancien professeur des forces du mal mais aussi seamus finigan,Dean thomas et Neville londubat tout les trois partageait le dortoir avec Harry et ron, il y avait aussi lee Jordan le copain des frères jumeaux et bien sur la famille weasley au complet.  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, c'était la première fois qu'on lui fêtait son anniversaire.  
  
-merci tout le monde ça me fait vraiment plaisir c'est la première fois qu'on me fête mon anniversaire ça me fait vraiment plaisir, dit harry.  
  
-c'est peut-être la première mes pas la dernière, dit bill le frère aîné des weasley, maintenant ouvre tes cadeau.  
  
-prend le mien, dit Charlie  
  
Harry prit son cadeau et l'ouvrit.  
  
-un loup, dit Harry, il est beau, merci beaucoup Charlie  
  
-pas n'importe quelle loup ce loup reste petit comme il est maintenant il vient de Colombie, et dumbledore ma donner l'accord pour que tu puisse l'avoir a l'école.  
  
-merci beaucoup  
  
-tiens c'est le mien il est petit mais pratiques, dit ginny.  
  
-waw, il est beau, dit harry.  
  
-c'est un bracelet quand tu es en danger il émet un bruit que seul la personne en qui tu a le plus confiance pourra l'entendre et venir t'aider, dit ginny  
  
-ça c'est de notre part, dit lupin -le votre ?  
  
-oui le notre, dit lupin en faisant un clin d'?il a harry.  
  
- des photos de mes parents merci beaucoup professeur lupin, dit harry.  
  
-appel moi Remus ça fait 2 ans qu'ont ce connaît.  
  
-d'accord merci remus.  
  
-hagrid ma demander de te remettre ça Harry, dit dumbledore.  
  
-une plume ?  
  
-une plume de phoenix quand elle prend feux elle donne vie a un phoenix, dit dumbledore.  
  
-super Harry tu va avoir un phoenix, dit ron.  
  
-il faudra que je lui envoie une lettre pour lui dire merci.  
  
Et la fête continua Harry reçu un livre sur sa famille depuis 3 siècles part neville. Il reçu de la part de toute l'équipe de quiditch un nouveau balai la comète de glace. Part ron il reçu un abonnement au quiditch magasine, Un livre ' comment améliorer et crée des sorts' par Hermione, par le professeur dumbledore il reçu aussi un livre'comment devenir animagi en 10 leçon : par Indy criquos'et par le professeur mcgonnagale il reçu un livre 'comment construire magiquement par Lisa roquette'.seamus lui offrit un livre sur'comment jouer au échec sorcier'.dean lui offrit un magasine sur le quiditch'comment mener son équipes a la victoire avec des technique professionnel'.et molly et Arthur weasley lui offrit un qit de nettoyage pour baguette et balai.  
  
Tout ces cadeaux avait rendu Harry très heureux mais son seul regret était que sont parrain ne sois pas la. Hedwige arriva porter une lettre a Harry et Harry l'ouvrit, la lettre venait de Sirius il était marquer :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je t'envoi cette lettre pour te dire qu'ils ont enfin attraper peter. Mon audience ce passera samedi j'espère que tu viendra.  
  
Sirius Ps : je te donnerai ton cadeau quand je serai libéré.  
  
Harry était très content c'était son plus beau cadeau.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Voila c'est finit pour ce chapitre j'espère que vous aimez, si vous aimez n'oubliez pas review. 


	2. l'audience

Salut c'est moi, j'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour le moment c'est pour ça que je vous demande une petite review, ça dure 2 min et ça me fait plaisir et en plus ça me donne des idée.le chapitre va peut-être être un peu nul mais j'ai plus rien pour m'inspirer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
Chapitre 2 :L'audience La semaine passa plutôt vite, pendant la semaine ils avaient tous joues au quiditch ou au échec version sorcier. Avec le livre d'échec que seamus lui avait donné Harry avait fait beaucoup de progrès et avait presque battu Ron alors que ron était pratiquement imbattable. Pendant les match Harry avait remarquer que ron était plutôt bon au gardien et il était sur qu'il aurait tout a fait ça place a l'équipe.  
  
Le jours de l'audience arriva et tout les weasley ainsi que Harry et hermionne y allèrent il prirent la voiture des weasley, la Ford anglia, et partirent .le voyage fut long pour arriver au ministère ils areterent au coin d'une rue ils descendirent de la voiture et attendirent M.weasley Au fond de la rue se trouvait une cabine de téléphone M.weasley le prit, une voix leur dit :  
  
-Bonjours pourrai-je savoir qui vous êtes, dit la voix.  
  
-Bonjours je suis M.arthur weasley et je viens pour l'audience de M.black.  
  
-êtes-vous accompagné ?  
  
-oui nous sommes 8.  
  
La cabine de téléphone s'agrandi et les huit personnes purent si mettre.Tout a coup la cabine descendit et Harry et ses compagnon descendirent (NDA:je sais que je me répète mais comme je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination c'est normale) ils entrèrent dans un endroit très beau avec une fontaine au milieu qui représentait un centaure, un gobelin et une licorne.harry arriva près de la fontaine et vit des pièce.  
  
Ci Sirius est libérer il faut que je pense a mettre une pièce, pensa harry.  
  
-La salle d'audience est au dernière étages il faut prendre l'ascenseur, dit M.weasley.  
  
Ils prirent l'ascenseur suivit par des avions en papiers !  
  
-Que font des avions en papier ici M.Weasley ?demanda harry.  
  
-Ce sont les messages, ils parcours les étages grâce au ascenseur et quand il sont a destination ils explose et laisse place a un message.  
  
Ils ont du attendre une dizaines d'étages pour arriver.  
  
Département des crimes et blessures dues a la magie, bureau des plaintes et salles d'audiences.  
  
-salles d'audience c'est par ici, dit M.Weasley.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent ils furent surpris de voir toute la salles remplie, ils trouvèrent des places réserver pour eux et attendirent que l'audience commence.avant que l'audience commence Harry vit le pr.dumbledore et le pr.mcgonnagale il leurrent dirent bonjours puit M.Weasley et le Pr.Dumbledore furent appeler en tend que témoin de la défenses.  
  
L'audience pu commencer, quand Harry vit Sirius il voulu aller lui sauter a la figure tellement il était content de le voir, mais quand il vit le gros rat de petigrow (NDA : deso j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) il voulu lui sauter a la figure et l'etrangler.l'audience pu commencer.  
  
-M.petigrow, pourquoi avez vous trahi vos ami et pourquoi vous vous êtes ralliez a celui-dont-ont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, dit cornelius fudge.  
  
-il m'avait promit un peu d'argent et aussi de ne pas me tuer et la seul façon était de trahirent James et lily.  
  
-comment osent tu encore dirent leur prénom tu ne le méritent pas, dit sirius.  
  
Peter le regarda avec un regard mauvais.  
  
-je vois et ou ce cache votre maître, lui demanda fugue ?  
  
-il habite dans un manoir en.AHAHAHAH !  
  
Peter venait de mourir sûrement voldemort lavaient achever pour ne pas qu'ils parle.  
  
Des medicomages vinrent voir ce qu'il avait mais c'était trop tard Peter petigrow Etait mort.  
  
-M.black comme M.Petigrow n'est plus avec nous nous allons réfléchir à votre sort, dit fudge.  
  
-l'audience est lever, veuillier revenir dans 2 heures,dit une jeunes femmes.  
  
Tout le monde se leva et se dispersèrent dans le ministère Harry, les weasley et hermionne se levèrent et attendirent Sirius.  
  
-Sirius, cria Harry, je suis si content de te voir.  
  
-moi aussi Harry je suis content, alors comment ça ce passent les vacances ?  
  
-oh, ça va on était un peu tendus avant de venir mais on est rassure maintenant.  
  
-hum hum.on est la aussi si on vous dérange on peut partir, dit ron.  
  
-oh deso ron.  
  
Apres avoir bu un café il était l'heure de reprendre l'audience et tous se déplacèrent dans la salle d'audience.  
  
Peter avait été emmené par les medicomages et Sirius serait donc seul au milieu de la salle.  
  
-M.Black nous voulons nous excuser pour avoir gacher 12 ans de votre vie c'est pourquoi vous êtes acquitter, dit fudge.  
  
Tout le monde dans la salle était content.  
  
-pour nous faire pardonner nous vous offrons une maison sur le chemin de travers et 100000 gallions pour vous d'edommager, ainsi qu'un poste d'auror si vous voulez.  
  
-Merci pour tout mais je dois refuser le poste d'auror je n'ai jamais voulu devenir auror.  
  
Tout le monde applaudit .Sirius était enfin libre de ce montrer.  
  
-Sirius tu es libre c'est fantastique, dit Harry.  
  
-Oui mais sans l'influence de Dumbledore sur Fudge j'aurais été emmener a Azkaban.  
  
-et quand va tu l'avoir ta maison, demanda Hermione ?  
  
-je peut y aller a partir d'aujourd'hui mais je vais faire quelque travaux, j'y ai penser quand ils m'ont libérer, répondit sirius.  
  
-et peut ont savoir quoi comme travaux va tu faire, demanda Ron.  
  
-Non c'est une surprise.  
  
Puis dumbledore arriva avec des lettre dans c'est main.  
  
-bonjours, je vois que vous vous êtes déjà vu, je venais vous apportez vos lettres pour poudlard, dit dumbledore.  
  
Ils l'ouvrirent tous en même temps, dans la lettre de Harry mcgonnagale avait marqué :  
  
Cher M.Potter,  
  
Je vous écrit pour vous rappeler que l'embarquement au quai 9 ¾. Ainsi que la rentrer des classe se fera le premier septembre a la gare de King cross le départ aura lieu a 15h00. Nous voulions aussi vous demandez d'acceptez notre demande pour êtres capitaine de votre équipes de quiditch. La liste des équipement est ci jointe par une autres lettre.  
  
Mcgonnagal  
  
P.s : étant capitaine vous pouvez tout faire avec votre équipe.  
  
Sur celle de Ron était marquer :  
  
Cher M.Weasley,  
  
Je vous rappelle que le train partira a 15h00 de la gare de King cross au quai 9 ¾ le premier septembre. Nous vous confions la tache d'êtres préfet de gryffondors vous serez accompagner d'une autre gryffondors qui sera prefete. Nous vous informons que M.Potter est capitaines de l'équipe de quiditch.  
  
Mcgonnagal  
  
Et sur celle de hermionne il faisait marquer exactement la même chose que Ron, hermionne serait donc la duxieme prefete.  
  
Voila c'est déjà finit. Alors comment vous trouver mon histoire dite le moi dans des petite review.please. A la fin de chaque chapitre je vais mettre une ou deux questions pour ma fic et j'espère que vous allez répondre.  
  
Question.  
  
Que pensez vous pour un couple Ron/Herm ?  
  
Voila comme je n'ai pas encore reçu de review je ne peut pas répondre.  
  
Stp écrivez moi une review. ^_^  
  
Mon prochain chapitre sera : la rentrer. 


	3. note

Note  
  
Je voulais m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai eu mais je vien de retourner a l'ecole daonc il faut le temps que je mi habitue.merci de lire ma fic .j'ai decocher la case pour les reviewer anonyme donc vous pouver reviwer sans prob.voila merci de m'avoir ecouter.  
  
simon 


	4. la rentree

Merci a mpzt le seul à m'avoir reviewez. Voila c'est le prochain chapitre j'espère que vous aller aimer.  
  
La bande a Potter  
  
Chapitre 3 : la rentrer  
  
La semaine ce passa bien, il avait fait une fête pour la libération de Sirius, ou ils avaient bien rit. La semaine touchai a ça fin et Harry allait enfin voir la maison de sirius. Sirius arriva un samedi vers 9h30 et prirent la poudre de cheminette.  
  
-le nom de la maison est le maraudeur, dit sirius.  
  
Harry et ses amis allèrent donc tous à la maison de sirius. Quand ils arrivèrent il furent émerveiller par le spectacle qui s'offrait a leur yeux. Ils n'avaient vu que le salon mais ils étaient déjà émerveiller. Le salon était décoré à la couleur de gryffondors toute de rouge et or. Il y avait plein de meuble avec des gravure de personne connue et inconnue a harry.  
  
-voila ça c'est le salon, dit sirius.  
  
-il est magnifique, dit molly.  
  
-passons maintenant à la cuisine.  
  
La cuisine était très grande pour une cuisine normale il n'y avait rien du tout comme les moldu a la place d'y avoir des four il y avait une petite boite ou on mettait du sel ou du poivre et avec 5 coup de baguette (selon la cuisson) on avait un plat .elle était très spacieuse et très bien arranger.  
  
-comment tu fais pour avoir une maison comme ça, dit harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi j'ai du seulement faire la deco et le reste c'est le ministère qui a payer. Répondit sirius.  
  
Il continuèrent la visite il arrivèrent au chambre, la chambre de Harry est très très grande elle est décorer avec des photo de c'est parent. Ils y avaient aussi prévu des chambres d'amis dont deux chambres exprès pour ron et hermione. Arriver a la fin Sirius dit que ça n'était pas tout il y avait le plus beau moment, une pièce qu'il avait construit.  
  
-On arrive au clou du spectacle, dit sirius.voici pour vous la salle de.quiditch.  
  
-Super Sirius comment ta fait pour construire une pièce aussi grande ?demanda Harry  
  
-Il suffit de prononcer un sort fait maraudeur, j'ai un cadeau pour toi Harry comme je ne t'ai pas donner ton cadeau a ton anniversaire je te le donne.  
  
Harry ouvrit le cadeau que lui avait donner son parent quand il l'ouvrit il y vit.  
  
-Encore des livres, dit harry.  
  
-Si tu veut je peut les reprendre.  
  
-Non ça va mais avec tout les livres que j'ai, je pourrais lire pendant toute l'année.  
  
-Ca va tu a de la chance.  
  
Et ils rirent tous en ch?ur content d'êtres ensemble. Le reste de la visite ce passa bien et ils décidèrent donc d'aller faire leur course sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ils arrivèrent au chemin de travers et allèrent chercher de l'argent a gringottes la banque des sorcier. Quand ils eurent prit leur livres ils allèrent faire un tours du cote du magasin de quiditch il y virent en hauts une affiche indiquant.  
  
Ici maillots changeur a moitié prix 5 gallions pour 7.  
  
-Super Harry les maillots changeur sont des maillots pesonalisable tu pourrai en acheter pour l'équipe de gryffondors, dit ron  
  
-Oui je vais voir en plus c'est vraiment pas cher.  
  
Harry suivit de ron et de Hermione entra dans le magasin il demanda au vendeur de lui montrer quelque maillot changeur et après avoir réfléchis il en achetèrent 7 pour toute l'équipe .puis il allèrent a la ménagerie magique pour cracis le loup de harry.  
  
-Bonjours que puis-je faire pour vous ?demanda la vendeuse.  
  
-Nous venons pour acheter a manger pour un loup, répondit harry.  
  
-Quelle sorte de loup ?  
  
-C'est un loup nain de colombie.  
  
-A je vois, une espèce très rare, je crois qu'il me reste un peu de crocky loup, suivez moi jeune gens.  
  
Il suivirent donc la vendeuse jusque l'arrière du magasin, ici il y avaient tout plein de manger jouet et perchoir pour tout animaux magiques. Harry pensa à son phoenix qui allait bientôt éclore.  
  
-Madame pourrai-je avoir aussi un perchoir et a manger pour phoenix ?  
  
-Bien sur petit je vais te donner tout de suite un perchoir tu peut choisir.  
  
Harry choisi un beau perchoir haut et en or, il continuèrent leur route jusqu au fond du magasin et la il y avait plusieurs sac de plusieurs kilo.  
  
-Voila c'est ici, vous devez prendre pour un nain de Colombie 1 paquet de 10 kilos il aura assez pour 2 mois .Et pour votre phoenix 1 paquet de « miam phoenix » de 2 kilos pour 2 mois ça ira.  
  
-Merci ça fera combien, demanda Harry ?  
  
-120 gallions pour tout.  
  
Harry paies et ils allaient partir quand Hermione dit :  
  
-Attendez, je doit achetez une chouette pour envoyer du courrier plus rapidement et moins cher (nda : elle envoie par la poste donc ça lui revient cher.)  
  
-Ok, dirent il en ch?ur.  
  
-j'ai envie d'acheter une chouette mais je sais pas a combien ça reviens, dit hermione.  
  
-je crois que sait 50 galions, dit ron.  
  
Ils entrèrent a nouveau dans le magasin pour achetez la chouette de hermione. Hermione acheta une chouette semblable a hedwige. Quand ils sortirent ils eurent la malchance de tomber sur malfoy et ces deux gorille.  
  
-Alors comme ça Potter, tu vis chez black, ce chien de black, dit malfoy.  
  
-Ne traite plus mon parrain de chien malfoy autrement ça va mal finirent pour toi, dit Harry en sortant ça baguette.  
  
-Attend un peu c'est pour toi que ça va mal finirent, répondit malfoy.  
  
A ce moment la il y eu des 'pop' un peu partout et une dizaine de mangemort apparurent au milieu de la foule et malfoy mit une cagoule noir typique chez les mangemort. Les sort fusaient de partout plusieurs personnes furent toucher et plusieurs morts. Tout le monde courai et bousculait Harry courut avec ses amis jusqu'à ça maison mais 5 mangemort apparurent devant eux alors Harry cria :  
  
-repoussado.  
  
Il lança ce sort si puissamment que les mangemort ont été repoussé à 50 mètre. Ils coururent le plus vite possible et arrivèrent a la maison de Sirius la ils étaient hors de danger.  
  
-Les adulte arrivèrent quelque minute plus tard et il parlèrent de l'attaquent et de l'action héroïque de Harry pour sauver ces amis .Ils étaient parvenu a aretter l'attaquent et avaient réussit a attraper deux mangemort.  
  
-Qui sont ces mangemort, demanda ron ?  
  
-Il y avait macnair et aussi. fudge, dit sirius.  
  
-FUDGE dit Harry, Hermione et ron en ch?ur.  
  
-Oui fudge, comme quoi même le ministère était entre les mains de voldemort, dit m.weasley.  
  
-Il faudra élirent un nouveau ministre, demanda hermione.  
  
-Oui bien sur je vais même me présenter, dit m.weasley.  
  
-Moi aussi, dit sirius.  
  
-Quoi toi aussi comment ?demanda harry.  
  
-Ben je vais essayer mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance contre arthur.  
  
-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais dans deux jours c'est la rentrée, dit m.weasley, alors tout le monde au lit.  
  
Tout le monde c'en allas pour aller dormir.  
  
Harry qui avait acheter a manger pour son loup lui donna des qu'il lui servit il sauta dessus et le finit en moins de deux minutes. Un bruit fit sursauter Harry et ses amis. Un bruit de feu, ils se retournèrent et virent un phoenix magnifique qui déploya cette aile et s'envola jusque l'épaule de Harry et Harry :  
  
-salut.  
  
Et à l'étonnement de tous le phoenix lui répondit.  
  
-Bonjour héritier de mon maître je suis content de vous voir.  
  
-Héritier de ton maître ?mais qui est ton maître ? Et comment parle tu ?  
  
-Je me nomme godric et mon maître est godric gryffondors c'est un des fondateurs de l'école de poudlard, et un des plus puissant sorcier ayant vécu.  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas en croire ces oreille lui héritier de gryffondors, ça n'était pas possible.  
  
-Est tu sur que tu ne te trompe pas de personne, demanda harry.  
  
-je ne me trompe jamais et mon maître avais déjà comment tu t'appeler donc je savais que tu était ici.Je peut parler mais seulement avec les amis de mon maître.  
  
-waw, je ne pensai pas que ça sera possible.  
  
-Il ma dit aussi de te remettre ça.  
  
C'était une lettre, mais pas n'importe quelle lettre une lettre écrite de la main de godric, lui-même de ça main.  
  
Cher Harry, Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que mon amis godric te la fait pars. Comme tu le sais peut être déjà tu est mon héritier et tout ce qui ma appartenu sera a toi, sera parce qu tu devra pour cela trouver ma cachette, ma chambre des secret, elle y enferme tout mes secret ainsi que met livres et ma maison. Tout ça est dans poudlard mais il faudra les trouver c'est pourquoi je t'autorise a prendre godric avec toi pour les recherche il te donnera des indice en forme d'énigme que tu devra résoudre en moins d'une semaine,il t'en dira 5 et avec c'est cinq réponse te dirons ou ce trouve ma chambre ,mais comme une chambre ne couvre pas toute seul il te faudra trouver le mots de passe en fait ça n'est pas vraiment un mots de passe pour entrer il te faudra trouver l'âme s?ur. Sur ce je te laisse a plus tard.  
  
Godric  
  
P.s : tu peut me parler quand tu veut godric t'expliquera.  
  
-C'est pas possible je n peut pas être son héritier.  
  
-si je croie bien que tu le soit.dit ron.  
  
Sur ce il s'endormirent  
  
***************************** deux jours plus tard  
  
-Vite dépêcher vous on va rater le train.  
  
-Oui, oui attend on arrive Hermione, dit ron.  
  
Ils entreront dans le train et trouvèrent un compartiment vide ils installèrent leur affaire et descendirent dirent au revoir a Madame weasley.  
  
Puis le train allait bientôt partir et il rentrer dans leur compartiment.  
  
-les préfet son attendu a l'avant du train, dit une voix dans le compartiment.  
  
A ce moment la Hermione et ron ce leva.  
  
-qu'est ce que tu fait Hermione on a dit les préfet, dit ron.  
  
-ben, dit Hermione en rougissant, il se trouve que je suis prefete de rougissant  
  
-quoi mais c'est pas possible.  
  
-c'est super, dit harry.  
  
-merci.  
  
-bon aller y je vous attend, dit harry.  
  
Ils partirent laissant Harry tout seul.le voyage passa plutôt vite et bientôt arrivèrent poudlard.  
  
-Voila mon vrai cher moi, dit harry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Voila c'était les mots de la fin, Il étaient long le chapitre c'est le plus long de l'histoire. Réponse au review.  
  
Mpzt : merci de me soutenir et j'espère que tu continuera.  
  
Venusa : merci de ton conseil je n'avait pas penser a décocher la case j'espère que tu continuera aussi de lire ma fic.  
  
Comme je n'ai pas eu de réponse au questionnaire je repose la question.  
  
Ron/Hermione oui ou non.  
  
@+ 


	5. une repartition un peu speciale

Salut c'est re moi. Le chapitre va être un des meilleur pour moi, même si il est pas bien pour vous sur ce je vous laisse a la lecture.  
  
Simon  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 4 : une répartition un peu spéciale.  
  
-Enfin mon vrai chez moi, dit harry.  
  
-Oui Harry c'est notre maison a tous, ajouta ron.  
  
Il ce dirigèrent vers les calèche quand ils entendirent un cri de terreur.  
  
-A l'aide criai, un élève, des detraqeur sont a poudlard.  
  
-Des detraqeur, dit harry.  
  
Et sans perdre de temp. Il courut et sans y penser il jeta le sort du patronus.  
  
-Vite dépêcher vous ou je vais plus tenir se dit Harry.  
  
Harry du encore tenir une 20 min pour que les professeur arrive. Les sort du patronus fusait de partout les bruit de sort était insupportable et c'était tout ce que Harry entendu, il perdit connaissance.  
  
--------------------------------------------plus tard a poudlard  
  
-harry !harrry !,dit une voix.  
  
-il commence à ce reveiller, dit une autre.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et il vit plusieurs personne, il vit d'abord son parrain Sirius, puis il réussi a voir dumbledore et aussi c'est meilleur ami ron et hermione.  
  
-Harry ça va ?demanda dumbledore.  
  
-Oui ça va, ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?  
  
- pas longtemps dix ne minutes.  
  
-Et les detraqeur on a réussi à les éloigner ?  
  
-Oui ne t'en fait pas.  
  
-Et la répartition c'est quand on va bientôt la faire ne temps fait pas je te l'ai déjà dit.  
  
Harry ce leva et ce dirigea vers la grande salle quand une voix l'apella. -Harry tu doit manger un morceau de chocolat avant de partir.  
  
-Daccord professeur dumbledore.  
  
Il se dirigea enfin vers la grande salle et quand il y entra il fut accueil par des applaudissements de la part de tout le monde. Il s'installa a cote de Hermione et ron et la répartition pus commencez.  
  
-dés que je dirai votre nom vous viendrez vous assoire et poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête mais avant tout vous écoutez la chanson de celui- ci.  
  
Le choixpeau comenca a chanté : Ayant crée poudlard godric gryffondor Ma retirer de ça tête et ma fait part D'un cerveau.les quatre fondateur mon alors donner leur connaissance et mon admis la tache de vous repartir Dans les différente maison que sont : Gryffondor, serdaigle, pouffsoufle Et serpentard. Si vous allez à Gryffondor Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu. Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler Et leur patience est proverbiale. Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être Là-bas, ce sont les érudits Qui ont envie de tout connaître. Vous finirez à Serpentard Si vous êtes plutôt malin, Car ceux là sont de vrais roublards Qui parviennent toujours à leur fin.  
  
Tout le monde applaudit la prestation du choixpeau.  
  
-je vous appelle un pars un et mettez vous sur le tabouret avec le choixpeau sur la tête.  
  
La répartition ce passa bien et à la fin dumbledore ce leva.  
  
-Nous accueillons aujourd'hui deux nouveau élève de cinquième qui vienne de l'école de Belgique kokale ils seront reparti dans une maison et dormirons dés ce soir dans leur sale commune .Je vous demande d'accueillir m.marc weasley et, mademoiselle Julie curtis. Il furent tout deux envoyer chez gryffondors et vinrent s'installer près de Harry, Hermione et ron. Ron ne pouvait pas y croirent un autre weasley comment cela pouvait il être possible.  
  
-Salut, dit ron tu es un weasley ?  
  
-Oui, je fait parti d'une grande lignée de sorcier et mon père est le frère de Arthur weasley le seul weasley en grande-bretagne.pk tu connais des weasley ?  
  
-Bien sur que j'en connais j'en suis un, et Arthur weasley est mon père.  
  
-Tu es un weasley c'est super.  
  
-Oui je ne savais pas que j'avais un cousin. (Nda : je vais pas continuer la conversation tout le temps donc on arrête la)  
  
Harry qui avait remarquer que Julie était plutôt mignonne commença la conversation. Julie venait de gant une ville de Belgique que Harry ne connaissait pas il continuèrent leur conversation jusque la fin du repas .la dumbledore ce leva et dit a tout le monde.  
  
-cette année une animation sera organiser, une animation spéciale en effet un tournoi de quiditch inter école sera organiser regroupent quatre école celle de Belgique Kokale, celle de Beauxbaton en France et celle de Salem en Amérique.  
  
Des cris de joie venaient partout dans la salle.  
  
-mais il faudra bien sur notre équipe celle-ci sera composer de joueur de plusieurs maison ceux qui voudront s'inscrire ça sera le premier week-end qui arrive.Mais je rappelle que seul les élevé supérieur a la première année pourra y participer.  
  
Tout le monde étaient content et la conversation tourna directement quiditch et partirent a leur salle commune tout en bavardant quiditch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre j'espère qui vous a plut alors si vous aimez bien et même si vous aimez pas pensez a m'envoyer une review, il m'en faut deux j'en demande que deux toute petite ricici pour continuer ma fic please.  
  
Question :  
  
Que pensez vous du tournoi de quiditch et des nouveaux élever ?  
  
Réponse au review :  
  
Harry gryffondor : tout d'abord merci pour ta review et oui je vais continuer avec beaucoup de chapitre je l'espère, Merci aussi pour m'avoir répondu au questionnaire tu es le seul et pour Harry/Julie je vais voir ça pourra peut être marcher qui sait. 


End file.
